


Burned

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: Leverage
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, burned - Freeform, febuwhumpday22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: There was a heavy silent around them as they waited for the doctors to come back, Nate handed out a coffee to Sophie, a hot chocolate to Parker and an orange soda to Hardison.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux & Nate Ford
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 9
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Burned

Eliot watched as the team ran from the building, his heart was hammering in his chest and for a moment he thought that this would be it.

The explosion lifted him from his feet forcing him forward. He could feel the hair on his back and neck burning.

With a dull thud, he hit the ground. He could hear footsteps running closer. His hears ringed as he tried to force himself upright.

A hand pushed him back down. “Your back is burned Eliot, take it slow.” Nate kept his voice low and soothing.

He could see from the corner of his eye Parker twitching slightly where Hardison had pulled her against him.

Eliot swallowed a pained whimper.

Nate cursed silently, they would need to get him to a hospital, but at the same time he just wanted to take Eliot home, but it just isn’t possible.

“Pull the van closer.” Nate looked at Sophie as he said it.

Sophie’s eyes were wide, but with a nod, she moved to get the van. Her mind was racing as she wondered how on earth the con had gone so bad.

It took some manoeuvring to get the van near them. With Hardison's help, Nate managed to get Eliot into the van.

They made sure to keep him on his stomach. For a moment Nate wished he had kept a better track on the first aid bag they kept in the van since there was nothing in it to treat the wounds.

Parker gently held Eliot’s hand as Sophie raced to the nearest hospital.

The four team members sighed with relief when they handed Eliot off to the ER personnel. Parker sank into Hardison’s grip.

“Will he be alright?” Her voice was low.

“He will be. He is a fighter.” Nate gave her shoulder a slight squeeze as he walked past her. He could feel the mental toll taking on him and for a moment he wished that he had a whiskey in his hands.

There was a heavy silent around them as they waited for the doctors to come back, Nate handed out a coffee to Sophie, a hot chocolate to Parker and an orange soda to Hardison.

When the doctor returned was there a small nod from him. “He would be fine, we are going to keep him a few days for observations, but he should make a full recovery.”

Parker jumped up and down for a few seconds, the relieve that flew trough her, went through every one.

An expensive lesson they had to learn and they would be even more careful in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
